Nowadays, various portable information terminals such as a tablet terminal (multifunction portable terminal) and a smartphone (highly functional mobile phone) are put on the market. iPad (trademark) is known as a typical example of the tablet terminal (multifunction portable terminal), and iPhone (trademark) is known as a typical example of the smartphone (highly functional mobile phone).
Hitherto, various holding bases capable of holding such portable information terminals have been proposed.
For example, WO 2009/078062 A (Patent Literature 1) discloses a holding base for holding a mobile phone in a removable manner. The holding base disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a bottom receiving section for supporting a bottom portion of the mobile phone, a back receiving section for supporting a back portion of the mobile phone, and arm sections for sandwiching and supporting both side surface portions of the mobile phone.
Further, JP-A-H-11-348677 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a mobile phone holder capable of holding mobile phones of various sizes. Patent Literature 2 discloses a holder including a top surface section, a width adjusting arm for sandwiching a phone, and a stopper for vertical mounting. The width adjusting arm is slidable inside a holder main body with respect to the holder main body, and is fixed with a screw at an arbitrary position. The stopper for vertical mounting is pivotally projected and retracted through a hole that is formed close to a lower end portion of the top surface section of the holder, and is pulled out when the holder is to be used in a relatively vertical posture, thereby being capable of holding a lower end of the phone.